Aliasing introduced during image resizing or wavelet coding degrades image quality by causing pixellation, jagginess, geometric deformation, and inhomogeneity in contrast. The issue of spatial aliasing in image resizing has been explored, both in terms of the design of polyphase filters to reduce aliasing and with the introduction of a family of filters that provides a way to choose filters that balance a trade-off between blurring and aliasing during image resizing. These filters do not directly consider the visual impact of aliasing or how objectionable the aliasing artifacts are. Perceptual models consider low- and mid-level aspects of the human visual system to quantify the impact of image degradation. The perceptual models are usually full-reference (FR) metrics that rely on the availability of an original image for comparison. However, in many applications, an original image is not available.